Una madre, muy padre!
by trigo-sama13
Summary: Después de muchos años de servicio Naruto, es despedido de su empleo sin previo aviso... ¿Que le depara a nuestro ahora desempleado Naruto? Lean y averigüen. Naruhina, Sasusaku, shikatema, lo normal en mi xD
1. Capítulo 1

Después de estarlo pensando por meses, es hora de que les traiga un nuevo fic. espero que les guste

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, ósea yo jejejejeje

 **una madre, muy padre**

 **capítulo 1: un inesperado cambio de papeles**

Es un nuevo día en Tokio y en una casa, como las muchas que hay en todo el mundo. El día empieza muy temprano para las reinas del hogar y este hogar, no es la excepción. Como cada mañana, hinata uzumaki se despierta temprano para preparar el desayuno, levantar a su esposo e hijos (los cuales son demasiado dormilones) y después hacer las demás tareas del hogar. Aunque como todos los días, tenía problemas para que la menor de sus hijas y su esposo se despertara, para que la niña asistiera a la escuela y su esposo a su trabajo. Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que esa pequeña niña pelirroja, por fin saliera de la cama.

Ya en la cocina, la segunda de los hijos uzuzmaki, ayudaba a hinata con la cocina. Esta chica se llamaba himawari uzumaki de dieciséis años (aunque su hermano mayor y hermana menor opinaban) la consentida de su padre, que al igual que su madre, era amada por todos. Recién llegando, se sentaba el mayor de los hijos y orgullo de naruto, boruto uzumaki de diecinueve años, el cual llegaba sin mucho afán de querer levantarse. Al final llegaba la menor de los hijos uzumaki, la pequeña kushina de solo siete años, la cual al igual que su padre y su hermano mayor cuando pequeños, demasiado traviesa e hiperactiva, pero igual amada por sus padres

– ¡naruto, el desayuno esta listo! – hablo hinata desde la cocina

– un momento, estoy terminando de afeitarme – contesto naruto desde el baño

– ¿me llevaras a la preparatoria hoy, onii-chan? – pregunto himawari

– claro, nada más le digo a sarada que ya nos vamos y listo – contesto boruto, guardando su teléfono

– últimamente, sarada y tu pasan mucho tiempo juntos hijo… ya decía yo, que ustedes terminarían juntos – sonreía hinata

– no sé de que hablas mama, sarada y yo solo somos amigos. Recuerda que sarada es la más grande fan de papa… ( _a ver como reaccionas a eso, mama jejeje_ ) – se reía boruto por dentro

– no sé de que hablas hijo, la más grande fan de papa, soy yo. Mejor deja ese teléfono y come o llegaras tarde a la universidad – regaño hinata

– está bien, está bien… yo no sé que le ven de bueno al viejo, pero bueno, allá ustedes – molestaba boruto, aunque sintió un ligero zape

– ya quisieras ser como yo muchacho… ahora si chiquita, acá está tu rey – grito naruto, abrazando por detrás a su esposa

– ¡naruto! – grito hinata sonrojada – cariño, los niños nos están mirando – dijo muy bajito

– ¿y? estoy entrenando al muchacho. Yo a su edad, ya era todo un galán, que digo era, a mis cuarenta aún sigo siéndolo ¿verdad chiquita? – pregunto naruto, aun sin soltar a su esposa

– claro que si mi amor… aunque yo, bueno ya envejecí – contesto hinata fingiendo un poco de depresión

– ¿de que hablas? si tu estas tan hermosa, como cuando aceptaste a este pobre diablo como tu esposo. Tu eres como los buenos vinos, mientras más pasan los años, mejor estas… oye kushina ¿dijiste que querías un nuevo hermanito? – le pregunto naruto a su hija

– ¡naruto que dices! – grito hinata sonrojada. No había duda que su esposo quería hacer que se desmayara

– diablos… ya dejen de coquetear, nos avergüenzan, ¿verdad himawari? – se quejaba boruto

– a mí me parece lindo, que después de veinticinco años de relación, nuestros padres se amen como el primer día – sonrió himawari

– entiendo que lleven tantos años de casados y se amen como se aman, pero ya desayunemos ¿no? me caigo de hambre – dijo una voz

– que novedad, ya se me hacía raro que no te viera hoy menma – contesto hinata, a ese hombre idéntico a su esposo

– es que bueno, sé que no puedes estar sin tu cuñado favorito hinata jejeje – se reía el ojiazul

– aunque agradezco que vinieras… llevas a kushina a la escuela y luego me acompañas al mercado, ya que hare mucha compra y al menos para que sirvas de algo. Y mi cuñada favorita es naruko, no tu – contesto hinata

– que mala eres, me cae… en fin. ¿desayunamos? –

Después de eso, nadie mas dijo nada y continuaron con su desayuno, ya que boruto aun tenia que pasar por su amiga y tenia que llevar a su hermanita a la escuela. Naruto dejaría a la menor de sus hijas en la escuela y partiría a su trabajo como todos los días y hinata iría al mercado con el gorrón que tenia por cuñado y al menos serviría para cargar las bolsas del mandado y alejar a hombres molestos. Ya que aun siendo una mujer que tenia veinte años de casada con su esposo, aun solía haber hombres que la molestaban, como cuando era una chica en sus días de preparatoria y al final tenia que ir su esposo a defenderla.

 **En el trabajo de naruto**

Ya es medio día en konoha corp y los empleados estaban en la hora del almuerzo. Naruto como todos los dias, traía su almuerzo que su amorosa esposa le preparaba todos los días (costumbre que había desde que el y su esposa eran novios) y se preparaba a comer, al menos hasta que dos de sus amigos entraban a la oficina y como todos los días, trataban de robarle algo de dicho almuerzo. El primero y su mejor amigo, era Sasuke Uchiha, al igual que naruto un buen empresario, aunque su cara de mal genio nadie se la quitaba y el otro era Shikamaru Nara, uno de los miembros del consejo empresarial, que al igual que Sasuke, tenia su cara de todo es un fastidio

– ¿y bien? ¿Qué nos hizo de comer hinata hoy? – pregunto el hombre de la coleta

– ¿nos hizo? me hizo de comer dirás… ella no sabe que mis dos desgraciados amigos suelen robarme comida – contesto de mala gana naruto

– claro que lo sabe. Sin querer hable de mas la semana pasada y sakura se enojo conmigo, por lo que sakura hablo con hinata hace unos dias – dijo sasuke empezando a comer

– se supone que su esposo soy yo… ahora veo porque me da mas desde el martes, por cierto ¿dejaras que sarada vaya con boruto a la playa verdad? – pregunto el rubio

– no lo se… no debería – negó el azabache

– no seas así sasuke, también shikadai ira. Ella estará bien cuidada, además van a ir con todos sus compañeros y shikadai me dijo que himawari también iría – hablo shikamaru, también comiendo de la comida de naruto

– ella no ira… tiene un importante examen el lunes y no puede distraerse – dijo naruto tratando de que le dejaran de robar su comida

– y luego dicen que el padre sobreprotector soy yo – lo molestaba sasuke

– esta bien, esta bien… por cierto. Escuche que chouji abrirá su restaurante pronto, deberíamos hacerle una visita ¿no creen? – dijo naruto emocionado

– iremos… chouji me llamo esta mañana para darme pases para todos. El dijo "un día antes de la inauguración, invitare a todos mis amigos para que coman en mi restaurante" y bueno… seremos los primeros en entrar al nuevo restaurante – dijo shikamaru, con un tono aburrido

– tu siempre tan aguafiestas shikamaru… entonces le diré a hinata que la llevare a cenar este viernes. Ahora solo hay que desearle suerte a chouji, en esta nueva aventura – sonrió naruto

– así es… pero es muy bueno cocinando, yo pienso que no tendrá problemas y karui esta con el. El restaurante será todo un éxito – musito sasuke

– disculpe que los interrumpa, pero hay una junta de emergencia en el salón cinco, por favor preséntense de inmediato – les interrumpió la secretaria de la presidencia

– esta bien, iremos de inmediato – dijo shikamaru

Dejaron de comer, para irse a la sala de juntas, no sin antes limpiar la oficina de naruto. Naruto pensó que seria solo otra junta mas, en la que se informaría a los miembros de alto rango sobre los ingresos generados en ese mes, aunque al ver la cara de la secretaria, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Algo le decía que esa no iba a ser solo una simple junta de negocios, sino que seria algo mas y podría afectarlo en algo. shikamaru y sasuke pensaban igual, ya que era muy raro que la misma secretaria se acercara a la oficina de naruto, aun cuando generalmente, solo solía avisarles por correo electrónico. Esos tres suponían que algo malo podía pasar y no tenían idea de lo que el destino tenia preparado para ellos.

 **de vuelta en casa de naruto**

Ya es caída la tarde y hinata terminaba sus labores del hogar y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que su esposo llegara del trabajo, pero no estaba sola. Menma aun la acompañaba con un chocolate y un pan que la misma hinata le había preparado anteriormente. A hinata no le gustaba estar sola y menma era una buena compañía para ella, ya que su hija pequeña fue a casa de sus tíos a jugar, la mediana había ido a casa de una amiga a estudiar y boruto aun no llegaba de la universidad, aunque ella sabia bien que estaba en casa de los uchiha acompañando a sarada un rato. Menma miraba a su cuñada pensativa, aunque no sabia si hablar o quedarse callado

– ¿pasa algo menma? – pregunto hinata

– la verdad, eso quería preguntarte cuñada ¿pasa algo? te noto preocupada – contesto menma

– no es que me pase algo, nada mas estoy un poco melancólica. Me gusta mi vida, amo a mi esposo como no tienes idea y amo estar con mis hijos, pero admito que quisiera trabajar. Por lo general, todos mis días son así y a esta horas es cuando me siento mas sola ya que mis niños están en sus cosas y naruto aun esta en el trabajo – dijo hinata

– vaya, así que es eso ¿y lo haz hablando con mi hermano? – pregunto menma

– si, naruto no tiene ningún problema con eso. Al contrario, a el le agrada la idea de que yo trabaje, ya que el entiende que hay días en los que no deseo estar sola y siendo honesta, agradezco que estés aquí hoy – le sonrió hinata

– y a mi estar aquí… mi departamento esta vacío y no hay nada que hacer, al menos aquí tengo algo que hacer y sirve para escapar un poco de mi mama – bufo menma cansado

– tarde o temprano mi suegra va a encontrarte menma… por cierto ¿Cómo esta mi suegro? – preguntó Hinata

– bien… aunque mi madre sigue molesta con el, es claro que se reconciliaran después ¿Y como están tus padres y tu hermana hanabi? – preguntó menma

– hanabi esta bien, consiguió un empleo en una empresa me dijo y mi padre está en su consultorio, ha estado teniendo mucho trabajo y lo bueno es que Hina lo ayuda y al igual que a mi padre, a ella le gusta ser dentista – dijo Hinata

– ¿Tienes otra hermana además de hanabi? Vaya, no la conozco – habló menma

– si la conoces, lo que pasa es que no te haz dado cuenta – contesto hinata

– si tu lo dices… en fin. Por cierto ¿le dijiste a mi hermano, lo que te propuso tu ex? – preguntó menma

– si… no le gustó nada, saber que después de diez años, a toneri se le ocurriera ofrecerme empleo. Aunque me dijo que si quería hacerlo, que el estaba de acuerdo, pero me dijo que le dijera a toneri que si se le ocurría tocarme un cabello, el iba a aplastarlo como lo hizo lo última vez. Aunque también escuché que Shion regreso a la ciudad después de quince años fuera y admito que eso me pone nerviosa – dijo Hinata algo preocupada

– pues tus preocupaciones son tontas… mi hermano, no es ese tipo de hombre. Es algo que tú sabes Hinata – contesto una voz

– es raro verte aquí hermana… imagino que el pobre Nikko anda de niñera – dijo menma

– claro que no… hatsumi anda con boruto y hizashi anda cuidando de himawari según el – dijo aquella voz, por segunda vez

– hola naruko… y sé que Naruto no es así, a mi me preocupa ella. Después de todo, es tu amiga – contesto Hinata

– lo sé… pero el que sea mi amiga no quiere decir que la apoye siempre. Sabe que estoy molesta con ella por lo que le hizo a Naruto, dejemos eso. ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? Necesitaba hablar con el – preguntó naruko

– aún no llega hermana… lo cual es raro, ya que siempre llega a esta hora – contesto menma

– que raro que sepas eso hermanito… al parecer ya casi vives aquí – lo molestaba naruko

– a hinata le gusta mi compañía… y bueno al menos aquí hago algo y a la vez me escapó de mama – contesto menma

– así que es por eso… dejando eso de lado. ¿cómo es que mi hermano no ha llegado aún si su auto está afuera? – pregunto naruko

– ¿eh? No puede estar afuera… me hubiese llamado para decir que estaba por llegar – contesto Hinata algo extrañada

– enserio no les miento… el auto de Naruto está en la cochera – contesto naruko

Al ver que la rubia seguía insistente, tanto Hinata como menma salieron a la terraza y vieron hacia la cochera, una vez que vieron en la misma notaron que naruko no mentía. El auto de Naruto ahí estaba, aunque era raro, ya que lo primero que suele hacer (según Hinata) es ir a abrazarla. Caminaron hacia el auto, el cual aún seguía encendido y al ver por la ventanilla del mismo, notaron que Naruto estaba sentado aún en el asiento del conductor con una mirada perdida y deprimida. Naruto llegó de su trabajo y simplemente no había salido de su auto, ya que cuando fue a aquella junta, algo le decía que iba a salir mal y para su muy mala suerte, el tenía razón. Después de 15 años de trabajo en su empresa, habían decidido que el ya no era necesario para la misma y fue despedido sin objeción alguna y sin algún apoyo para el desempleo por parte de la empresa

– Naruto ¿estás bien, hermano? – pregunto naruko

– ¿tengo cara de estar bien, naruko? – contesto naruto

– cálmate hermano, mi hermana solo quería saber si estás bien – contesto menma

– lo se… pero ahora no es tiempo de preguntas tontas. No estoy bien, después de quince años trabajando sin fallar, me botan como a un trapo inservible, solo por darle mayor oportunidad a los jóvenes. Quiero objetar que no tengo nada en contra de ellos, es bueno que muchos jóvenes se interesen en lo que hacemos, pero es malo cuando se supone que la gente experimentada como, Sasuke, Shikamaru o yo somos despedidos por considerarnos viejos y más una desventaja para la empresa, que una ventaja. Ahora ¿Cómo demonios le explicó a mí esposa que me quedé sin trabajo? – contesto naruto totalmente deprimido

– por el principio… No importa. Ya buscaremos la manera de salir adelante. O se te olvida como fueron nuestros primeros años de matrimonio – le sonrió Hinata

– lo se… en ese tiempo si que estábamos mal. Aunque lo logramos y eso que recién había nacido boruto… demonios, ¿que hice yo para merecer a una esposa como tú? – pregunto naruto

– no se si hiciste algo, solo se que me enamore de ti y ya… ¿Por qué no bajas del auto y no hablamos al respecto? ven, ya hablaremos con los niños mas tarde – trataba de convencerlo hinata y al parecer funciono, ya que naruto se bajo de su auto

– esta bien hinata… por el momento no hare nada. Vayamos adentro –

Fue lo último que dijo Naruto para adentrarse a su hogar y contarle a su esposa la razón, del porque se había quedado sin empleo después de tantos años sirviendo a la misma empresa. Le contaría acerca de las razones del porque había despedido y sobre que haría al respecto, ya que Naruto sabía que la situación ahora no era la mejor y menos para un hombre de su edad, ya que las empresas elegían a hombres jóvenes aunque inexpertos a un hombre mayor aunque experto en lo que hacía. Naruto aunque cabizbajo, pensaba en una manera de decirle a sus hijos que ahora era un desempleado e iba a ser difícil que con la situación que había ahora, conseguir un nuevo empleo.

 **En la residencia Uchiha**

A una calles de la casa de los Uzumaki, Sasuke llegaba deprimido a casa, aunque sabía que tal vez no había nadie para recibirlo, ya que su esposa estaba en el hospital trabajando y su hija andaba con su tonto novio de aquí a allá. Apagó su auto y entró cabizbajo a su casa, aunque se le hizo raro encontrar al hijo de su mejor amigo en la sala mirando la televisión. Boruto al verlo, lo saludo, pero el azabache poco caso hacía, por lo que hablo a sarada y esta al verlo empezaba a agitarlo para hacer que entrara en razón, pero era claro que hoy, era uno de los peores días de Sasuke Uchiha. Sarada y boruto por más que le hablaban, no lograban que Sasuke se alejada de sus pensamientos

– ¡Papá! – grito la chica de lentes

– ¿Qué? – contesto Sasuke

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es raro verte así? No me digas que mamá y tu pelearon de nuevo – preguntó sarada preocupada

– no, no es eso… Sakura y yo no hemos peleado – boruto preguntó

– si no haz peleado con la tía Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que pasa, tío Sasuke? – preguntó boruto

– después de quince años trabajando, me corrieron de mi empleo, no sé cómo le diré a Sakura, no se como Shikamaru le dirá a temari y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo tome Hinata – dijo Sasuke deprimido

– ¿Qué? ¿También despidieron al tío Shikamaru y a mi papá? – dijo boruto preocupado – lo siento sarada, pero tengo que irme. El viejo debe estar igual o peor que tu padre, te veré mañana – dijo boruto antes de irse, no sin antes darle un beso a su chica

– no puede ser, lo siento mucho por ti papá, también me preocupa el tío Naruto – dijo sarada, tratando de consolarlo

– a mi hija le importa más mi amigo que yo, que novedad – se quejó Sasuke

– no empieces de nuevo con eso papá, sabes que te quiero… mejor pensemos en como se lo dirás a mamá. Aunque conociéndola, le gustará la idea, ella quiere que pases más tiempo en casa – dijo sarada

– pero a mí no, yo aún soy alguien productivo, cuando tomas la vida hogareña, es cuando te das cuenta de que solo sirves para eso y yo no quiero acabar así. Son mis amigos y los aprecio, pero no quiero acabar siendo un amo de casa como Hinata o chouji, eso no es para mí, no todavía – suspiro Sasuke

– eso fue un poco hiriente para hinata-san, ella es una mujer muy buena y amable, no es justo que la menosprecies así – regaño sarada

– no es mi intención ofenderla, sarada. Incluso yo puedo notar que Hinata está decaída por eso e incluso Naruto lo sabe – contesto Sasuke

– supongo que tienes razón, hay días que se le ve mirando el atardecer melancólica, me gustaría preguntarle qué le pasa – dijo sarada

– aunque lo hagas no te contestara, Hinata no suele abrirse con nadie y menos con la novia de su hijo – Sara de sorprendió y sonrojo – ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué no lo notaría? Tu madre y yo no somos tontos sarada y Hinata menos, aún así, si ambos son felices, nosotros no tenemos problema. Mejor me preparo algo para comer, ya hablaré con tu madre más tarde después del sexo… sarada – dijo Sasuke

– ya se, iré con mis abuelos, tal ves visite al tío Itachi – dijo sarada con una gota de sudor en la nuca

– si, si, lo que sea… toma algo de dinero y saluda a tus abuelos de mi parte –

Fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes que sarada se fuera a casa de sus abuelos. Aunque lo de estar con Sakura era una excusa para estar solo, beber y tal ves quejarse de su mala suerte, ya que su esposa le había avisado que no llegaría a dormir porque le tocaba de largo en el hospital y no le quedaba además otra. Lo que Sasuke quería ahora era enojarse y sacar su frustración aunque sea a solas, sabía que su esposa y su hija no eran las culpables de sus problemas, sino su empresa que lo despidió sin previo aviso después de muchos años de servicio ininterrumpido. Ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo empleo o tendría que quedarse en casa, como tal ves lo planeo su mejor amigo Naruto.

 **Fin del primer capítulo**

Y bueno, así acaba este primer capítulo de este nuevo fic… espero que les guste, se despide su amigo trigo-sama


	2. Capitulo 1 (2da parte)

En el capítulo anterior: conocimos a la familia Uzumaki y sus normales vidas hasta que un repentino despido, ha hecho que la vida normal de un vuelco al revés. Aunque no solo Naruto fue despedido, sus amigos Shikamaru y Sasuke también fueron despedidos, ¿que les deparara a estos tres ahora?... Todo eso a continuación.

– kurama – personaje hablando

– _kurama_ – personaje hablando por radio

– ( _kurama_ ) – personaje pensando

Kurama: narrador, ósea yo jejejejeje

 **¡Una madre, muy padre! Capítulo 1 (2da parte): un inesperado cambio de papeles**

Después de calmarse y hablarlo con su esposa, Naruto estaba un poco más tranquilo aunque no dejaba de preocuparse por los problemas futuros que conllevaría ser desempleado a su edad. Hinata trataba a de animarlo diciendo que ya lo arreglarían como siempre y que no se preocupara, que ella estaría para ayudarlo en todo lo que el deseé. Menma y naruko miraban a su hermano mayor muy preocupado y sabían que el mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki no era de los que se dejaban vencer por pequeñeces. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que himawari llegaba con la pequeña Kushina de casa de sus tíos y al ver a su padre así no evitó acercarse y preguntarle qué le pasaba, ya que para himawari Uzumaki, ver a su padre de esa manera le espantaba

– ¿papá que pasa? No me gusta verte así – pregunto himawari

– no es nada hima, papá solo esta un poco cansado – contesto Naruto, tratando de mentir

– tal ves eso funcione con Kushina o con onii-chan, pero sabes muy bien que conmigo no… ¿Qué te pasa? Dime – rogó la chica

– a veces odio que te parezcas tanto a tu madre y me mires de la misma manera que ella lo hace, saben que al final terminaré cediendo… en fin, te contaré lo que pasó –

Naruto sabía que de nuevo había perdido contra su hija y no le quedó más remedio que contarle lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, la joven uzumaki miraba a su padre cabizbajo y deprimido, sabía que ese no era el hombre que ella tanto admiraba y amaba. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y tratar de reconfortarlo un poco aunque, fuera lo único que ella pudiera hacer en ese momento. Hinata al verlos a ambos sabía muy bien que su esposo se repondría como lo hizo hace tantos años cuando casi lo perdía todo y la pareja recién casada casi se queda en la calle. Hinata sabía muy bien que su esposo estaría deprimido un rato, pero se levantaría de nuevo para arreglar su situación

– que triste papá, aún así mamá me contaba como es que superaron los momentos difíciles y sé que lo lograrás de nuevo. Yo te apoyo y sé que mamá también – animaba himawari

– ya me enteré lo que pasó, el tío Sasuke está muy mal… así que vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte viejo? – pregunto boruto

– no te preocupes hijo, como siempre. Lo resolveré, incluso si tengo que vender horas – contesto Naruto

– ¿Horas? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes

– si, horas de placer… vi una esquina en la que podría ganar buen dinero jajaja en fin. Supongo que estar una temporada en casa en lo que busco empleo, no será mala idea – contesto Naruto entre risas

– es bueno ver que no pierdes el humor hermano, en ese caso te ayudaré con eso de ser hombres de la vida galante. Incluso haremos el martes de dos por uno – se reía menma

– no es mala idea, yo escojo a las chicas buenas y te dejo a los tipos… mejor pongámonos serios. Mañana empezaré a buscar empleo – dijo Naruto

– no… aún tenemos los ahorros para los tiempos difíciles, está bien que te tomes un merecido descanso amor mío – Regaño Hinata

– está bien, bueno, supongo que venderé mi auto. Ya que no tengo empleo, será difícil mantenerlo – dijo Naruto

– ¿enserio? No puedes venderlo papá, tu amas ese auto – dijo boruto

– lo material, va y viene hijo, no te preocupes. Además, aún tengo mi primer auto, usaré ese para trasladarme – contesto Naruto

– ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Aún tienes ese auto!? – gritaron menma y naruko

– si, Naruto no podía dejarlo ir, por ser un regalo de Jiraiya-san y aún lo conserva. Está en nuestra anterior casa, que bueno que Naruto lo restauró, el y yo salimos a pasear en el, de vez en cuando. Me encanta recordar cuando éramos novios, Naruto era tan romántico – decía Hinata un poco sonrojada

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿Cómo que era? ¿es que ya no lo soy? – se quejó Naruto

– bueno amor, aún lo eres. Solo me gusta recordar aquellos días – contesto Hinata, al menos hasta que su celular sonaba y está contesta – ¿bueno, con quién hablo? – Pregunto

– _es un poco triste que ya no reconozcas a los amigos Hinata y menos a mí, me duele ver qué mi dulce Hinata, ya no me recuerde_ – contesto aquella voz

– ¿toneri? Perdón por no reconocerte, es que tiene mucho que no te veo ( _¿dulce Hinata? Ah, recuerdo que así solía llamarme, irónicamente nunca me gustó que me dijera así… solo Naruto puede. Me preguntó si aún querrá que trabaje para el, es un buen momento para ayudar a Naruto ahora que no tiene empleo_ ) ¿a qué se debe tu llamada, toneri? – pregunto Hinata

– _la verdad quería saludarte e invitarte a comer, además de saber si aceptas mi oferta de ser mi asesora de la presidencia, como te lo pedí anteriormente_ – contesto toneri

– te dije que me dieras tiempo, aún no lo hablo con mi esposo, aunque lo de comer, lo dudo. Soy una mujer felizmente casada – dijo Hinata

– _oh vamos… no creo que a tu esposo le moleste que vayas a una comida con un viejo amigo de la escuela o acaso… ¿Naruto sigue siendo el mismo celoso e inseguro de la preparatoria?_ – se burló toneri

– está llamada se está haciendo muy molesta… si quieres que trabaje para ti, solo para molestar a mi marido. Es mejor que rechace tu oferta toneri – se enojo Hinata

– _oh vamos no digas eso querida hinata, sabes que es solo una broma... Naruto y yo resolvimos nuestras diferencias hace mucho. En verdad necesito que alguien cubra ese puesto y sé que tú eres la indicada, además no estarás sola, hanabi-chan, kiba-san y yuri-san también están aquí y les gusta la idea de que te unas a toneri Enterprise_ – dijo el albino

– está bien, trabajaré para ti, pero nuestra relación, es meramente laboral – contesto Hinata

– _excelente, en ese caso, te espero a las nueve de la mañana. Haré una junta para presentar a mi nueva asesora al consejo empresarial, además de que conocerás a tus subordinados. Estaré esperándote Hinata_ – dijo toneri antes de colgar

– ¿así que lo tomaste? En ese caso es hora de prepararse para trabajar mañana, mi amada, supongo que usarás aquel traje que te regalé ¿verdad? – pregunto Naruto

– claro, ya que es el único que tengo por ahora… supongo que mañana iré de compras para comprar trajes ¿me acompañas amor? – preguntó Hinata

– si, lo haré. Ahora poseo mucho tiempo libre, como cuando yo cuidaba la casa mientras tú ibas a la universidad. Así que cuídate y hablaré con Kiba más tarde – dijo Naruto

– en ese caso ¿podrías llevarme a la escuela en vez del tío menma? – preguntó la menor de los Uzumaki

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que te lleve tu tío menma, Kushina? – preguntó Naruto

– el tío menma se la pasa coqueteando con las maestras y ayer olvidó llevar mi almuerzo – se quejaba la pelirroja

– soplona, hay me dirás "tio menma, compremos algunos dulces antes de llegar a casa" – se quejó menma

– menma, deja de ligar maestras, recuerda que pasó cuando lo intentaste en el restaurante del centro – suspiro Naruto

– eso fue culpa del dueño del restaurante que empezó con sus cosas por salir con su hija – se quejaba menma

– así que ¿tu sueles comprarle dulces a escondidas eh? – lo miro Hinata

– ella me dijo que no había problema, que tenía tu permiso, Hinata – contesto menma un poco asustado

– supongo que es mi culpa por no decirte, en fin… si es todo. Cenemos, mis padres vendrán a cenar, no hay problema ¿verdad cariño? – preguntó Hinata

– sabes que no, aunque mi mamá vendrá a cenar, con lo mal que se llevan nuestras madres, será una cena entretenida – Hinata suspiro

– no es que se lleven mal, solo no se soportan… ¿me ayudarías con la mesa himawari? – preguntó Hinata

– claro mamá –

Y con eso, las dos se fueron a preparar la mesa en lo que llegaban los demás invitados. Aunque Hinata sabía que sería una larga cena, después de todo, aunque se conocían desde la secundaria, su madre y su suegra no se llevaban del todo bien, aunque su padre le decía que a pesar de que se odiaban, también se querían. Naruto por su parte fue a cambiarse de ropa, para recibir a su madre y a su suegra. Aunque no les contaría que quedó desempleado o de lo contrario, ambas le darían un gran sermón y eso era lo que Naruto, menos quería en este momento.

 **Al día siguiente**

Es un nuevo día y después de una larga cena anoche, Hinata se despertaba temprano como todos los días, con la única diferencia que esta vez, era ella la que de iba a trabajar. Habían pasado quince años desde que ella tuvo su último empleo que la verdad estaba algo nerviosa por saber si podría con esta nueva etapa o saldría huyendo a la primera. Miró a un lado de su cama noto que su esposo ya no estaba a su lado, por lo que se preguntó donde estaba, ya que Naruto nunca se despertaba antes que ella. Dejo de pensar y se metió a la ducha, se cambió de ropa por aquel traje que Naruto le había regalado hace un par de años atrás, el cual constaba de un saco y una falda (para desgracia de Hinata) algo corta, lo cual hacia relucir sus piernas.

Aunque su mayor problema no era la falda, era el saco. No sabía con que blusa combinarla sin que tuviera un escote debido a su prominente pecho, problema que ella tenía desde tercero de secundaria y sinceramente le molestaba un poco, aunque después comprendió que tenía que aprender a vivir con ello, además de que a su esposo le encantaban. Decidió tomar la blusa que más escondía su pecho y termino por arreglarse. Pasaron un par de minutos en las que ella se miraba al espejo tratando de dar una buena impresión en su primer día de trabajo. Al menos hasta que alguien la interrumpía

– buenos días mamá, papá quiere saber si bajas a desayunar – era himawari que entraba a la habitación – wow te ves muy bien mamá – dijo himawari

– ¿tu crees? La verdad, estoy un poco nerviosa. Me pregunto que pensará tu padre – musitó Hinata

– pues pienso que debería correr a hima de la habitación porque habrá diversión para adultos esta mañana – contesto Naruto, haciendo sonrojar a su esposa – te ves preciosa mi amor – le dijo

– gracias cariño, ¿en verdad te gusta? – preguntó Hinata

– claro, me encanta. Y no estés nerviosa, sé que lo harás bien. No tienes una maestría en administración de empresas por nada, además si tienes algún problema o te trabas en algo, llámame y lo resolveremos juntos, claro… – Naruto se acercó y le susurró con un tono pícaro – con un buen pago por mis servicios, si sabes a lo que me refiero preciosa –

– no enfrente de nuestra hija, Naruto – se sonrojaba furiosamente Hinata – tu no buscas maneras de cómo ponerme nerviosa – se quejó

– perdón, molestar a la persona que amo tanto, es mi naturaleza. Lo hago desde que tenía quince y aún me gusta hacerlo veinticinco años después – contesto Naruto

– ¿tanto me amas? – preguntó Hinata

– tu sabes que si… mejor bajemos a desayunar, el desayuno se enfría y nuestros hijos ya se fueron a la escuela. La verdad, ni cuenta me di cuando es que se fue himawari – dijo Naruto

– se fue desde hace diez minutos ¿dejarán de romancear?, Me enferman – era la menor de las hermanas hyuga, hanabi

– hanabi, ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Hinata sorprendida

– un poco antes de las ocho… himawari me dijo que estaban aquí arriba. Sinceramente no sé qué es peor, aguantar las quejas y berrinches de mi solterona hermana Hina o soportar el romance de un par de cuarentones de mi hermana Hinata – Naruto la molesto

– ¿te quedaste sin novio de nuevo? A este paso estarás peor que Hina, hanabi jajaja – se burló Naruto

– jaja muy gracioso, me matas… el idiota me ponía los cuernos. Admito que duele, pero era lo mejor – se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó haciendo enojar a su hermana – naruto-oniichan va a animarme ¿Verdad? – lo miro tiernamente

– hanabi, suelta a mi esposo, odio que hagas eso – reclamo Hinata

– está bien, lo haré… buena chica, hanabi, no te preocupes, ya encontrarás alguien que en verdad te valore, al igual que Hina o mi hime-chan, eres una gran chica hanabi – le acariciaba la cabeza Naruto

– gracias, siempre sabes que decirme, Naruto – contesto hanabi sonrojada

– no es justo, yo también quiero que me acaricies – se quejó Hinata

– no seas celosa mujer, solo fue una pequeña caricia. Mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde a tu primer día de trabajo – regaño hanabi

– esta bien, aun tengo la junta de bienvenida y la verdad no se que decir. Tengo miedo de echarlo a perder en mi primer día de empleo – contesto hinata

– tu no lo vas a echar a perder, por que nosotros no lo permitiremos. Ahora vámonos al trabajo, se nos hace tarde –

Fue lo ultimo que dijo la menor de las hermanas hyuga antes de llevarse a su hermana a rastras a su primer día de trabajo. Hinata sabia que le esperaba un largo día de trabajo en su nuevo empleo siendo la asesora de a presidencia y sabia que no podía fallar, ya que muchas decisiones pasaban a manos de ella. Respiro hondo y mejor dejo de preocuparse, ya que tendría mucha ayuda de parte de su esposo y de sus amigos que lamentablemente ahora se hallaban desempleados. Naruto se despidió de su esposa y sabía que él tenía un largo día en las labores del hogar, pero no era algo que espantaba al rubio, ya que estaba acostumbrado a hacer las labores del hogar de vez en cuando.

 **En toneri enterprise**

En la presidencia, el presidente y dueño de la empresa, toneri otsutsuki se preparaba para otro día de trabajo, aunque este día estaba más animado de lo normal. Después de hablarle y tratar de convencerla por meses, su exnovia por fin había aceptado trabajar para el. Toneri a pesar de no haberse visto por más de veinte años con Hinata, sabía que esa era la mujer de su vida y no iba a dejarla escapar esta vez, a pesar de que su ex, ahora llevaba veinte años de casada, con la persona que toneri, consideraba su mayor rival y el culpable de arrebatarle lo que más amaba en el mismo, su amada Hinata Hyuga.

Dejo de pensar en eso, sabía que no era el momento de salir con esas cosas, sino de presentar a la nueva asesora, la cual sabía que era muy capacitada para su puesto a pesar de que no había trabajado en más de diez años. Ya era la hora de presentarla, pero al parecer la junta directiva aún no estaba completa y tendría que esperar un par de minutos más. Uno por uno fueron llegando los miembros de la junta sin mucho afán, no estaban muy entusiasmados de que una mujer les diera órdenes y más una que tenía diez años sin estar en un trabajo. Por lo que una ves todos juntos, el presidente de la empresa hablo

– bueno señores, como les dije. Hoy les presentaré a la nueva asesora de la presidencia, por lo que si tienen alguna duda o algo que consultarle, es mejor que me lo digan, para hablarlo con ella. Preséntate por favor – dijo toneri

– mucho gusto, me llamo Hinata Uzumaki y estaré trabajando con ustedes desde el día de hoy, vengo a este empleo a ponerle todo mi empeño y poder poner a toneri enterprise en la cima de las empresas de esta ciudad, no solo de la ciudad, del país entero – contesto Hinata

– entendemos uzumaki-san, esperamos grandes cosas de usted. Según leí en su currículum, usted tiene una maestría en administración de empresas, ¿estoy bien? – preguntó uno de los empresarios

– así es. Es cierto que tiene mucho tiempo que no desempeño mi maestría, pero hay cosas que nunca se olvidan – uno de los más jóvenes hablo

– pues yo confío en ella, no por algo fue la mejor de su generación… tiempo sin verte uzumaki-san, soy Takanashi uedo – sonrió – en fin, es normal que no me recuerdes, solo nos vimos unas cuantas veces en la universidad. Dejemos eso, es bueno que pertenezcas a esta familia – saludo el hombre de cabello negro

– tiempo sin verlo, takanashi-san. Tampoco fui la mejor de la generación, pero aún así prometo aprender lo más rápido posible – hablo Hinata, hacia la directiva

– entiendo, entiendo. La verdad sólo molestaba un poco, es la bienvenida a los novatos, espero grandes cosas de usted uzumaki-san - el hombre que la cuestionó al inicio de reía

– bueno al ver que no tienen nada más que decir, tengo que llevar a Hinata a su oficina – contesto toneri. Una vez fuera de la oficina

– gracias, te prometo no fallar, toneri, perdón jefe. Aunque agradecería que no me llamaras Hinata, ya que yo soy una mujer casada – le reprochó Hinata

– descuida, puedes llamarme toneri, no solo soy tu jefe, también soy tu amigo, veraz que trabajar para mi, será muy sencillo… además, tu y yo tenemos un pasado… – contesto toneri

– un pasado que precisamente solo eso es, pasado… por favor, toneri, no te hagas una idea equivocada. Solo soy tu asesora, nuestra relación solo es laboral – dijo Hinata

– no seas tan fría conmigo, antes nos llevábamos muy bien – se quejó toneri

– eso fue antes de que intentaras arruinar mi relación con mi esposo, lo golpearas y encima lo mandaras a la cárcel por algo que él no hizo. A veces me pregunto por que acepte tu propuesta – contesto Hinata

– oh vamos, ya pasaron quince años desde eso, admito que no pensaba bien en ese entonces. Incluso me disculpé con Naruto como me lo pediste ( _aunque el troglodita ese me golpeó el muy imbécil_ ) y hasta hicimos las pases, además este empleo puede ayudarte con los gastos, ya que Naruto está sin empleo ahora y mira, también por fin puedes desempeñar de nuevo, el puesto que tanto te gustaba hacer. ¿o querías volver al consultorio dental con tus padres y Hina? – preguntó toneri

– la salud dental no es lo mío, no se me da, pero tampoco es que la odie. No es un mal oficio, pero a mí no se me dio es todo. Supongo que tienes razón, todo esto es para ayudar a mi sexy hombre rubio – dijo Hinata – oh no, por favor olvida eso último ( _controlate Hinata, no queremos que esté tonto conozca nuestra otra yo, la otra yo que le encanta comerse a nuestro sexy Naruto_ ) a veces digo tonterías. Por cierto, que lindo lugar, me gusta el diseño – dijo Hinata

– bueno, tengo buen gusto, no por algo he estado cinco meses seguidos en la portada de la revista "hombres de poder" por nada, por cierto, sígueme, te llevaré a tu nueva oficina – dijo toneri mientras caminaban, unos minutos después y aún lado de la oficina del presidente ambos miraban la puerta muy fina de cristal y en la parte de arriba, el nombre de Hinata – ¿Qué te parece tu nueva oficina? –

– que es muy linda… me encanta la vista gracias a los grandes cristales, además de que entra mucha luz y eso hace que sea más agradable aún – contesto Hinata maravillada por su nueva oficina

– que bueno que te guste, deja te presento a tu nueva secretaria… chizuru, ven – llegaba una chica castaña muy bonita de ojos verdes – mira chizuru, ella es Hinata Hyuga y desde hoy, es tu jefa. Por favor ayúdame en lo que te pida para que ella pueda cumplir con las expectativas de la directiva –

– mucho gusto, hinata-san, espero serle de gran ayuda y claro, también llevarnos bien – saludo la castaña

– el gusto es mío, chizuru-san, por favor, solo Hinata, no son necesarios los honorarios. Espero que tengamos una sana relación laboral y por qué no, formar una linda amistad – sonrió Hinata

– espero lo mismo "hinata" – contesto el saludo, chizuru

– bueno, si es todo, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer… te llamaré si necesito algo Hinata – dijo toneri mientras se iba

– está bien, aquí estaré – se despidió Hinata

– uff hasta que se fue, la verdad a veces me pregunto por qué sigo trabajando en esta empresa – bufo chizuru

– ¿tan malo es trabajar aquí? – preguntó Hinata

– no es eso, pero a veces toneri-sama se pasa con sus locuras. Además has visto a su asistente, lo sigue a todas partes e incluso se rumora que esos dos algo se traen – susurró chizuru

– no te creo, no recuerdo que toneri tuviese esos gustos… bueno, dejemos los chismes para la hora del almuerzo, pongámonos a trabajar – corto la conversación Hinata

– nada de eso, las demás secretarias y empleadas queremos darle la bienvenida a la nueva jefa. Entren chicas – como seis chicas, incluida hanabi entraban a la nueva oficina

– bonita oficina hermana, solo trata de que ese idiota no quiera cobrártela, ya sabes cómo – sugirió hanabi

– no digas tonterías hanabi, soy una mujer casada y solo vengo aquí a trabajar. Al parecer ya llevas un rato aquí – dijo Hinata

– así es, ya tengo dos años desde que estaban en Okinawa. Ahora desempeño otro puesto, ya que inicie como secretaria, pero ahora soy la jefa de contaduría. Por cierto, tendrás los reportes de este mes, mañana en la mañana. Tienes dos días para revisarlos y corregirlos, toneri es exigente con eso, así que trata de hacerlos bien, que el ser su exnovia no te da una ventaja aquí – contesto hanabi

– vaya así que era cierto, uzumaki-san era la ex de toneri-sama. Tengo una pregunta para usted uzumaki-san ¿Cómo se puede salir con alguien como toneri-sama? – preguntó otra de las mujeres

– hanabi, no quería que supieran eso, no quiero malos entendidos. Respecto a tu pregunta, a veces me pregunto lo mismo, admito que era joven y tonta, unas palabras bonitas y detalles me hicieron caer ante el, aunque agradezco que los dos años de mal noviazgo con el, me hicieron conocer al hombre del cual vivo locamente enamorada. Gracias a toneri conocí a mi esposo, además toneri nunca me trató como su novia. Dejemos eso, la verdad no quiero recordar esos años – dijo Hinata

– ya veo, entonces… tu esposo ha de ser un galán – preguntó una de las mujeres

– lo es, era el hombre más popular de la preparatoria, me pregunto cómo es que acabe como su esposa, teniendo el tanta pretendiente – dijo Hinata

– en eso tiene razón, si y si en algo estamos de acuerdo mi segunda hermana mayor y yo, es que si mi hermana no se le abalanzaba, lo íbamos a hacer, ella o yo – molestaba hanabi a su hermana

– hanabi, cállate… a veces pienso que en verdad andas tras mi esposo – contesto Hinata algo molesta

– es fácil poner a mi hermana celosa. Dejemos eso, me regreso a trabajar, vendré más tarde por ti, para llevarte a los comedores. Nos reuniremos con Yuri y Kiba más tarde – se despidió hanabi

– está bien hanabi… imagino que me espera mucho trabajo, así que espero poder platicar con todas más tarde y si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo – Dijo Hinata

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que todas las chicas abandonaran la oficina de la nueva asesora para dejarla hacer su trabajo. Hinata quería demostrarle a todos que ella estaba capacitada para su puesto, ya que también sabía que tenía un par de distractores que no apoyaban que una mujer tuviera un puesto tan importante como el suyo. Este era el momento para demostrarles a todos de lo que Hinata uzumaki estaba hecha y no se iba a rendir por nada del mundo, ya que ni lo hacía solo para demostrarles a todos que ella era capaz, sino también por ella misma y su familia que tenía grandes esperanzas en ella.

 **En la escuela primaria**

Después de una mañana atareada (que pudo acabar gracias a la ayuda de su hermano gemelo) Naruto se dirigía a la escuela de Kushina acompañado de menma, el cual quería coquetear con la maestra de Kushina, la cual a gusto de menma, era muy bonita. Como siempre Naruto le decía a su hermano que ya era hora de madurar y dejar de andar de mujeriego, pero como siempre menma le echaba la culpa a cierta chica rubia que jugó con el, solo para acercarse a su hermano. Naruto prefirió callar o de nuevo discutirían por tonterías del pasada y cosas de las que Naruto no tenía la culpa, pero era algo que menma parecía no entender

– calma hermano, solo bromeó… sé que lo que pasó con Shion no es tu culpa. Dejemos eso, dijiste que me presentarías a tu otra cuñada a parte de hanabi – dijo menma

– créeme menma, tu ya la conoces, aún sigues sin creer que mi esposa tiene una gemela ¿verdad? – preguntó Naruto

– tu solo me estás engañando, si Hinata tuviese una gemela, me daría cuenta enseguida. He ido a cada de tus suegros con Nikko y aún no conozco a la dichosa Hina hyuga, ya enserio, deja de jugar conmigo, o ¿sigues molesto por besar a Hinata aquella ves? Vamos hermano, solo era para que un par de idiotas dejarán de molestarla – dijo menma

– admito que me dan celos recordar eso, espero que no te hayas propasado esa vez. Aunque, gracias… la verdad me siento mal conmigo mismo por no hacer nada, pero no me enteré hasta que a Shikamaru se le escapó – dijo Naruto

– vamos hermano, sabes que no miro a Hinata de esa manera, Hinata es como Naruko para mí, aunque tú esposa es mucho más dulce y amable que esa bruja con coletas – se quejaba menma

– jajaja por lo que veo sigues molesto con Naruko, ella ya se disculpó, perdónala – defendía Naruto a su hermana menor

– siempre es lo mismo contigo Naruto, siempre defiendes a Naruko… y ¿yo que? Menma también quiere amor – lloriqueaba menma

– yo no puedo darte ese amor idiota, mejor busca a alguna chica que te lo de y si dices Hinata te saco del coche para que caigas del puente – molestaba Naruto

– ahí volvemos al punto, déjame invitar a la maestra de Kushina a cenar, si es necesario prostituirme, para reducir el castigo de kushina, no lo pienses viejo – se reía menma

– no es mala idea, desde hoy Naruto será chulo jajaja. Bueno, ya llegamos, seamos serios y cierrate esa camisa, se supone que Kushina vería a su padre y su tío muy serios –

Menma se arregló la camisa ya que quería verse presentable para aquella joven, guapa y soltera maestra. Naruto por su parte, sabía que la pequeña Kushina era igual que el cuando niño y sabía que su hija no era alguien que solía golpear a alguien si no le hacían nada. Aunque sabía muy bien que la niña, no se iba a escapar de un buen regaño de su madre, que aunque era la mejor mamá para Kushina, también sabía que daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Aunque ahora era el menor de sus problemas, sabía que iba a ser castigada y tenía mucho miedo ya que era la primera vez que su padre venía por ella a la escuela

– es bueno conocerlo, señor uzumaki – Saludo la maestra

– mucho gusto señorita. Recibí una llamada de la dirección diciendo que mi pequeña está en problemas ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó Naruto

– bueno, Kushina le pego a otro niño sin razón o al menos eso es lo que dice el niño agredido – dijo la maestra

– ya veo, lo dudo… conozco bien a esa niña, es cierto que es enérgica, hiperactiva a veces me saca canas verdes, pero Kushina nunca golpearía a alguien más sin razón aparente, así que, ¿ha dejado que Kushina de su versión? – preguntó Naruto

– es cierto, Kushina es cierto que hay días en los que tal ves me mate de un susto, pero ella no es una niña que moleste a alguien sin razón, ya que juego con ella casi a diario – dijo menma

– bueno, al ver que la maestra no dijo nada, ¿Qué es lo que pasó tomatito? Dile a Papi que pasó en verdad –

Kushina contaba su versión de la historia y lo que pasó antes de que Kushina en verdad golpeaba al compañero de clases, ya que Kushina si reconocía haber golpeado al niño que la había acusado, pero también contaba que lo hizo por ayudar a alguien más. Aunque el problema era que el niño era uno de los hijos de la asociación de padres de familia y la pequeña Uzumaki, no era la favorita de dicha asociación, ya que consideraban a la menor de los Uzumaki como una niña muy maleducada, cosa contraria a su hermana mayor himawari que fue amada por todos sus maestros cuando estuvo en dicha primaria

– ya veo, entonces no veo la razón por qué castigar a mi hija, ayudaba a alguien en problemas, se que no era la mejor solución y será reprendida por eso, pero para mí fue una buena acción de parte de mi niña – replicó Naruto

– aún así señor Uzumaki, por más que quise ayudar a Kushina, no pude evitar que la suspendieran tres días. Lo lamento mucho señor Uzumaki – miro a menma – lo siento menma, no pude hacer mucho. Por cierto, gracias por escucharme esa noche, es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar – agradeció la maestra

– no te preocupes, es lo que hace un amigo… bueno Kushina, ve el lado bueno de esto, tres días sin clases – la animaba menma

– eso no ayuda tío… papá ¿estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó la niña

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es cierto que no fue la mejor solución, pero hiciste lo correcto cariño… aún así, veré cómo hacer que tu madre no nos mate – dijo Naruto

– es cierto mamá me va a regañar mucho y la consentida de papá me va a molestar – se quejaba Kushina

– Kushina, no quiero que te la pases peleando con tu hermana, ninguna es mi consentida, las amo por igual… incluso a tu hermano aunque se haga el duro – dijo Naruto

– oh no empecemos de nuevo señores, quiero pasar por pay cuando regresemos y no será dulce si se la pasan peleando – se quejó menma

– bueno, mejor vámonos, hima está por llegar y tendré que servirle de comer… ah esto de ser amo de casa se me da – se elogiaba Naruto

– si hermano, lo que digas… nos vemos luego Kosuda-sensei y si necesita algo, solo llámeme – dijo menma

– si, háblele – lo apoyaba Kushina

– gracias por la oferta menma, te llamaré más tarde. Kushina ve a casa y has tus tareas, que aunque no vendrás en tres días, tienes que hacerlas – dijo la maestra

– está bien, las haré, ya que mi papá y mi tío van a ayudarme – contesto Kushina

La maestra salió del salón con rumbo a la dirección, mientras los Uzumaki se dirigían al auto de Naruto y de ahí a su hogar para que Hinata no regañará a su hija por lo recién ocurrido esta tarde. Aunque los mayores sabían que era más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo. Hinata se tomaba muy enserio la educación de sus hijos y al menos (ya que ella lo fue) quería que pasaran una vida escolar limpia e intachable, cosa que hasta ahora, solo himawari había logrado, ya que boruto solía ser castigado por peleas desde el preescolar.

 **En la residencia Uchiha**

Era el primer día de Sasuke Uchiha como amo de casa y contrario a Naruto, su día había sido un completo desastre. Ya que a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke nunca había hecho labores domésticas. Hablo con Shikamaru para pedirle algún consejo, pero este a diferencia de el o Naruto, ya había encontrado trabajo de nuevo en la compañía familiar de su esposa. Maldijo al Nara por su suerte y también a sí mismo por ser un inútil en las labores del hogar, aunque después recordó los consejos que su amigo Naruto le había dicho

– supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a esto – suspiro cansado Sasuke

– y lo harás Sasuke, tu no sueles deprimirte por pequeñas cosas – contesto Sakura que recién llegaba del hospital

– oh, bienvenida y perdón por tener la casa de esta manera – se disculpó el azabache

– no te preocupes, tampoco está tan mal. La ventaja es que nosotros no tenemos niños pequeños y nuestra Sarada es toda una mujer – sonrió Sakura

– eso es cierto, me pregunto cómo es que Naruto tuvo otra niña – pensaba Sasuke

– de la misma manera que nosotros tuvimos a Sarada… a base de noches de amor. Cómo que nos hace falta fugarnos unos días solos tu y yo, ¿no crees? – preguntó Sakura

– es raro esa propuesta de tu parte Sakura. Escuché que tienes mucho trabajo en el hospital – dijo Sasuke

– se lo dejaré a ino por mientras, entonces, ¿lo hacemos? – preguntó de nuevo la pelirosa

– claro que sí, es una buena manera de desestresarme y acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida. Aunque no quiero dejar a Sarada sola – se quejó Sasuke

– nuestra hija sabe cuidarse, aunque si quieres, podemos pedirle a Naruto y Hinata si la dejan quedarse en su hogar unos días. Aunque ellos viven a un par de calles, no haría mucha diferencia – dijo Sakura

– es cierto. Mejor que se quede aquí, de todas maneras le pediré a Itachi que venga a visitarla de ves en cuando – contesto el azabache

– por el amor de Dios Sasuke, pareciera que no confías en nuestra hija – se quejó sakura

– confío en mi hija, no confío en su novio con las hormonas alborotadas – dijo Sasuke

– Sasuke, nosotros éramos más jóvenes cuando lo hicimos la primera vez – suspiro la pelirosa

– por lo mismo, Estábamos entrados en la pasión e hicimos muchas tonterías, como el hacerlo en la cama de tus padres a los diecisiete – dijo Sasuke

– tu querías probar, además fue divertido – se reía sakura

– no fue divertido que tu padre me persiguiera con su katana por cinco manzanas – se quejó Sasuke

– claro que fue divertido y muy gracioso también… o cuando tu madre nos cacho en tu habitación y lo único que dijo fue " _itachi, cariño, no suban al segundo piso, que Sasuke me hace abuela_ " admito que me moría de la vergüenza, pero también de la risa. Y quién diría que ahí, saliera embarazada de Sarada – aunque la mencionada entraba con su novio – y hablando de la reina de Roma –

– hola, aunque es raro verlos juntos, perdón. Ya me acostumbré a que ambos lleguen ya noche – se disculpó la chica de lentes

– no te preocupes cariño, por cierto, bienvenido boruto. ¿cómo están tus padres? – preguntó sakura

– bien, gracias por preguntar tía Sakura. Mamá fue a su primer día de trabajo y papá debe estar en casa cuidando de Kushina y al tío menma – contesto el rubio

– vaya así que Hinata si entro a trabajar a la empresa de toneri, hable por mensaje con ella ayer, pero no creí que en verdad fuera a aceptar. Al parecer a Naruto no le afectó mucho el despido – dijo la pelirosa

– si le afectó, pero también dijo que le recordaba a su tiempo de recién casado con mi madre – contesto boruto

– cuando tus padres se casaron (en realidad ellos tienen más tiempo de casados que Sakura y yo) mientras tu madre asistía a la universidad por su maestría, tu padre cuidaba de ti y trabajaba por las noches para que a su familia no le faltará nada, ya que la verdad al inicio a tu abuela no le agrado del todo que Naruto se casara con tu madre – contesto Sasuke

– así es, Naruto podrá ser algo hiperactivo, un idiota, a veces molesto, pero nunca un irresponsable. Hubo días en los que Naruto se quedaba dormido en su trabajo nocturno fruto de días sin dormir, pero nunca renegó de su vida, amaba a su esposa y a su primer hijo, que no le importaba estar trabajando día y noche para que ambos estuviesen bien. Por eso Hinata está tan enamorada de Naruto, como yo de mi Sasuke, ambos son unos grandes hombres que han hecho muchos sacrificios por el bien de sus esposas y su familia – sonrió sakura haciendo sonrojar al azabache

– que fastidiosa eres Haruno – se volteó Sasuke

– eso fue un poco grosero, tío Sasuke – se quejó boruto

– no te preocupes boru, papá a veces no es honesto con lo que siente – contesto Sarada

– así es, hijo… no te preocupes, así que otra victoria para Sakura – sonreía Sakura

– como sea, lamento decirles que casi incendio la cocina y no hay que comer… así que ¿qué tal si salimos a algún lado? – preguntó sasuke

– no te preocupes papá, yo cocinare algo, la tía Hinata me ha estado enseñando a cocinar – dijo Sarada

– ¿qué tiene de malo mi cocina? – preguntó sakura

– ¿te contestamos o seguimos siendo familia? – contestaron los azabaches

– conste que yo no dije nada – se excuso boruto

Y al ver que Sakura se enojaba, Sasuke prefirió salir huyendo hasta que cenarán y Sarada se iba a la cocina a cocinar algo rápido. Desgraciadamente boruto no entendió la señal de huida y no le quedó más remedio que quedarse a escuchar las quejas de Sakura en lo que se acababa la comida y se sentaban a cenar. Boruto había aprendido por las malas la primera lección de la familia Uchiha-haruno: salir huyendo cuando hacían enojar a la señora Uchiha o la pagarías muy caro. Por lo que a boruto no le quedaba de otra

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

Y bueno así acaba otro capítulo de este nuevo fic. Qué puedo decirles? Qué por favor no me maten, ya que estoy atrasado con los demás fics, pero les pido paciencia los tengo ahí, mi fic principal ya casi tengo la mitad del capítulo y no creo tardar dos años en actualizar. En los demás sí ando muy atrasados, ya que tanto trabajo y estrés no me dejan pensar mucho. Aún así espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. El próximo capítulo será: llegan nuevos vecinos. Sin nada más que decir, se despide su amigo Trigo-sama


End file.
